


Rock On

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, College, Crossdressing, Disco, F/M, Glam Rock, Historical References, House Music, Inspired by Music, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Partying, Road Trips, Rock and Roll, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Teenage Rebellion, Vietnam War, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A timeline of Michael's experiences with various types of popular music.





	Rock On

**1973**

It was a quiet evening, with Sharon left alone to babysit her five year old brother while both of their parents were working late.

Dinner consisted of leftovers and she settled beside him on the couch afterwards to watch a televised broadcast of some rock performance.

At the impressionable age he was, Michael began to admire not just the music, but the glittery style of the band as well, so he turned to Sharon to make an innocent request.

She agreed with a mischievous grin and returned a few minutes later with their mother's makeup kit and a brightly colored scarf. She carefully began to doll him up as expected, but he was unprepared for the moment when she pulled out a pink ribbon and tied it in his hair, thus completing the ensemble.

Judith Russo came home shortly after and her immediate reaction was to wonder who the little girl in the living room was, before realizing it was just her young son in disguise.

"Hi, Mom..." He greeted while swinging his legs around playfully, prompting the woman to give a reluctant laugh of amusement.

* * *

**1975**

At the age of seven, Michael finally realized the connection between his father's star shaped medal and the man's limp.

He took the care to quietly approach Judith one night and ask for the full story about his father's military duty.

She fell silent for many seconds as if revisiting unpleasant memories, before explaining that Rob had been drafted when Sharon was a toddler, leaving her to raise the girl alone while facing an uncertain future.

"I remember the day he came back home. I was so happy that..."

Her voice trailed off and she soon changed the subject, clearly uncomfortable to talk any further.

"Anyway, I'm grateful that he made it back alive, and I think you and Sharon should be too."

Michael's interest in events that occurred before his birth was piqued and he soon began seeking answers, which only lead to more intrigue as he uncovered stories from an era that seemed a world away, despite overlapping with his own lifespan.

He and Sharon accompanied their father on a long car trip the following week and in a rare moment of understanding the man sensed their boredom and switched on the radio.

What could only have been some protest song from the previous decade began to play, but it's simple instrumentation and lyrics made it easy to sing along to.

Michael felt a strange sense of peace once the song was over, despite being unable to truly relate to it's message.

* * *

**1977**

Sharon's fifteenth birthday arrived and with it came a rather rebellious phase during which she cut her long hair and began dressing in a more provocative manner, much to Judith's chagrin.

Michael watched this new stage in his sister's life unfold with fascination and soon found himself also drawn into some of her new pastimes.

Loud rock music would often keep him company while completing homework and he eventually warmed up to the genre despite feeling more comfortable with disco and envying some of the flashy pop groups that often appeared on television.

And so it was one night that he dreamed of growing up to be a fine dancer and ladies' man, only to have all the attention stolen by the entrance of his sister, whom quickly won over his admirers with her androgynous style, seductive voice and devil-may-care attitude.

"Damn you, Sharon!" He cried out in despair upon finding himself alone on the dancefloor. "Damn you and your sexiness!"

* * *

**1981**

Michael excitedly unwrapped the first present once his friend Christopher was gone and found that it was a new album just as he'd hoped.

The cover design was rather simple, illustrating a young man dressed in a suit while seated at a table and gazing down at a miniature pyramid.

Already having a feeling that this was something unique, Michael gave into curiosity and put the record on to play.

The sound that greeted him was crisp and cutting edge and he listened with mouth slightly open, feeling like he was witnessing the dawn of a new age.

_"If this isn't the music of the future, then I don't know what is..."_

* * *

**1988**

Michael rested casually upon a table in the crowded college dorm, cup of beer in hand while trying to make small talk with some restless girl.

The minutes wore on and he glanced at his watch before a particularly excited male classmate suddenly burst into the room with a boombox balanced on one shoulder.

"Enough sitting and talking, you guys. Have a listen to this!"

At that, the young man switched the boombox on before setting it down and turning the volume to it's maximum.

"What...what is this?!" Michael had to yell over the thumping music as his partner dragged him to the floor to dance.

"I think it's called 'house' or something!" The girl shouted back.

"Oh."

He spent the rest of the night alternating between dancing and drinking until he was too dizzy to stand straight, at which point he collapsed on the creaky couch with little regard that his dorm was on the other side of campus and there would soon be countless complaints from disrupted students.

* * *

**1992**

"Pearl Jam? Is this the best you could do?" The young woman asked in amusement after pulling away and licking her lips teasingly.

Michael smiled in embarrassment while admiring his girlfriend Lisa's new look and how much the new straight and layered hairstyles seemed to fit women like her.

"Well, it's the only music I have right now. Is it too aggressive?"

"I was actually hoping for something like Marvin Gaye, but I guess this is kind of interesting too..."

"You're really too kind..."

He locked his arms around Lisa's waist while Eddie Vedder drawled incomprehensibly about some heavy subject matter and kissed her back, before gently pulling her towards the bed with him.

They rolled off each other an hour later and settled for simply spending the rest of their time lying in bed while staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, I kind of wish sometimes that we could just stay like this forever...but I guess it wouldn't be life if nothing ever changed..."

"Speaking of change, my Dad's due to be released this Christmas." Lisa spoke up while rolling her head over to observe his reaction.

"I...I'm not sure I actually want to meet him again..."

"Neither am I after those things he did. But then again, I think he just wants to know how I'm doing in life. Hopefully without any bad feelings."

The last track on the CD came to an end and left the room in awkward silence while Michael tried to avoid worrying too much about his future with Lisa, instead telling himself that he was lucky just to have her in the present moment.


End file.
